Regrets
by OursIsTheFury2020
Summary: The inner thoughts of Dan and Zoe from 1x12 to 1x13, my thoughts on what happened behind the scenes.


Dan knew he should have spoken to Zoe after the incident with her sister but seriously, what was he meant to say? They had argued right before she took off anyway, she wanted to go after her sister and he had told her they needed to finish the mission.

'_But it could be my family Dan!' Zoe exclaimed._

'_I know that but the mission comes first.' Dan tried to reason, slipping the ugly salmon coloured jacket on. Zoe was tying the apron around her waist but couldn't manage it so Dan slipped behind her and pulled the ties from her hands._

'_The mission may be the most important thing to you but I've been alone my whole life Dan, I've never had family until you found me in that truck, I can't just let this slide.' Zoe answered turning to face the blonds spy._

'_I get that this is important to you but you aren't along now, we'll help you, I'll help you but we have to do our job first.' Dan said rubbing her arm before preparing to walk away and enter the ballroom._

'_If I have to do this by myself than I will, I can do this alone.' Zoe said sternly, Dan turned to face her._

'_It's your choice Zo, you can do this alone but I want to be there to help you, don't make any decisions until after this mission okay? We can do this together.' Dan offered with a smile._

'_Okay.' Zoe nodded and gave a sad smile back._

When Dan heard Zoe's message she specifically said she wanted to do it alone and yeah that hurt a little bit, okay it hurt more than a little, she didn't want his help and all he wanted to do was help her and while she was off god knows where doing god knows what and possible getting hurt he was babysitting this annoying rich boy who Aneisha was trying to become friends with, all he wanted to do was go find Zoe but she had told him she didn't want his help, right? Wasn't that what she was saying, she could do it alone and she didn't need him, not them, but him specifically? His pride wouldn't really allow him to believe anything else. Seeing Zoe on the ground hugging her sister, telling her she wasn't alone anymore, he knew, he'd never really be her family, she had family and she didn't need him but he'd still try and be there, he couldn't stop how he was feeling.

Laughing with her about Mr Flatley was the most they'd talked for days, he was still tense around her and she could tell. Frank was letting them hang out in the base while they waited for Stella to call back about some crisis.

'Dan is something wrong?' Zoe asked softly, Frank had gone to fix some piping while Tom and Aneisha had gone into another room of the base to work on some computer thing but if Zoe and Dan got too loud it would be too hard to hear them.

'No, nothing.' Dan said not facing the girl, even he wasn't convinced by that.

'Dan, I can tell something is wrong, you haven't spoken to me properly in days, is this about Kloe?' Zoe asked softly.

'Yes! Okay yes, it's about the fact you told me you weren't going to go after her but you did it anyway and you did it alone, do you not understand that you could have gotten hurt?' Dan asked his voice raising.

'I had to find her and it's a good thing I did because she needed my help,' Zoe answered, her tone not quite matching Dans'.

'I understand that, don't think I don't but Zoe we have a job to do and you jeopardized that when you took our gadget, not to mention what if the mission was more dangerous, we wouldn't have had you for back up, what you did was risky and selfish.' Dan yelled.

'Don't even pretend this was about the mission, you're angry because I didn't include you.' Zoe yelled back.

'Yes, of course I'm angry about that! I thought you trusted me enough to let me help you, what if Kloe had been dangerous, well more than she is, what if she'd tried to hurt you or was a trap, we wouldn't have known where you were or even hat you were in danger. I know you don't understand some things but I've never thought you were stupid!' Dan yelled, okay he knew that was mean, but why didn't she understand that he was worried he just didn't know how to say it.

Zoe pulled her hand back and slapped him, god it hurt!

'Well I'm so sorry I'm so stupid Dan.' Zoe said with tears in her eyes.

'That's not what I meant and you know it! I can't do this anymore. You don't get it do you? I can't lose you and every time you're in danger I feel like my heart is being strangled but you don't even notice, I just can't do this anymore.' Dan said walking away.

'Dan come back!' Zoe yelled her voice shaking. Dan stopped and turned his head to look at her.

'I can't come back from this Zoe, I'm sorry but maybe we should just focus on the mission right now.' Dan said walking into another room to compose himself.

**Dan P.O.V.**

'Dan, you're not helping.' Oh wow, she looked really angry, maybe I should have handled things differently but couldn't she see this guy was lying, Aneisha didn't look like she was buying it either and Tom was infatuated with him, how could Zoe be taken in by this lying evil, old man? I glared at the ground and turned away from her, my face still ached from where she hit me.

The journey back to the base was quiet, Tom was practically buzzing over the fact he met this guy, Aneisha was trying to figure out whether she trusted him or not and Zoe just looked a little mad, particularly at me.

'I would have thought after your sister, you'd be a little less trusting of people.' I can't believe I just said that, why did I say that? Oh yeah, because I'm a proud idiot! She hasn't stopped looking at me since I said it, her eyes look so sad, god I'm a jerk! Zoe was a trusting person, no matter what how could I say that she shouldn't trust people?

Yeah I definitely deserved that shock, it may have shocked some sense back into me, well until I saw Zoe storming into the building not even worrying about the danger, my worry for this girl was going to kill me.

What did Tom mean she was gone? I stormed towards the chamber.

'I've got to get her back.' I couldn't let the last actual conversation we had to have been an argument. Frank grabbed me and stopped me from entering the chamber, I wasn't really listening to what he was saying but I knew I wouldn't get it there now.

I couldn't stop pacing, why couldn't I stop pacing?

'Go. Find her.' I looked at Neesh with confusion, did she mean what I think she meant? I nodded at her gratefully and ran from the room, I had to find her.

This didn't make any sense, how was she not in the building.

'Not everybody.' I added to the end of my teams' conversation. 'Zoe and Steinberg aren't in the building.' Everyone looked shocked. I couldn't concentrate properly, Tom and Neesh were blabbering on about the Dr., who cares about him? We had to find Zoe.

'Can you both please just stop talking. We need to find Zoe.' _I need to find Zoe._

'How can she have eighty twins?' _Zoe is one of a kind, but she has more family than we knew, she should be happy about that, if we ever find her._

'Would someone pull their finger out, and tell me HOW WE GET ZOE BACK!' Why hadn't we found her yet? Where is she, what if he's hurting her, oh god, what if she's dead, what do I do? _What am I meant to do_?

Frank gave me a strange look as he left the room, I knew I probably looked half crazy, he kind of reminded me of a dad whose daughter was about to go on a date for the first time, great now I not only had to save Zoe but I had to watch Frank and make sure he didn't like freeze ray me or something was wanting to date his kind of daughter.

Neesh tried to comfort me but I just shrugged her off, I was way too on edge right now, I couldn't stop pacing, why do I keep doing that?

'Yeah Tom he's brilliant, who cares? Where's Zoe.' I was trying to hard not to yell. Tom rushed from the room and I didn't even question, he knew where she was, we could save her, _I could save her _and tell her-. I could tell her-, I'll just stick to saving her right now, tell her later.

**Zoe P.O.V.**

'DAN!' _He's here, I knew he'd be here._

I don't feel well, oh what's happening. Oh no, it's working, no, it can't I don't want to go, not yet.

'Dan, over here!' _Please hurry, I don't want to lose my mind, I don't want to lose you._

'I knew you'd come back.' _I'd hoped you'd come back_. You said you wouldn't but I hoped.

'Dan do something, please.' _They're taking me from you, stop them!_

'We need to disconnect her. Now!' He looked so worried, I didn't want him to worry but he kept moving, or was that me? One second he's right beside me, the next I'm next to Aneisha, _I'm losing him_! I can't!

'It's me!' He saved me, _he's here_! I'm here and we're here! Together, _finally_!

**Dan P.O.V.**

'Now we know what they really want, they can build world threatening weapons, take down entire governments, they can create a virus that controls and entire nation, but, what they really want.' Is the girl standing right next to me, _the one I love, the one I'm willing to give my life for._

**Zoe P.O.V.**

'Is me.' _All they want is me._

'Well they can't have me.' _No they can't._

_They can't have me, he's already got me._

_They can't have her, I won't let them._


End file.
